


baby's first pride

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [19]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Pride, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Jesse was six months old by the time San Francisco Pride rolled around again...[Jesse is introduced inlittle star]





	baby's first pride

**Author's Note:**

> All my NomiAmanita drabbles are in the same canon unless explicitly stated otherwise.  
> Will I put them into a series to show this? Possibly.
> 
> Sapphic September 2018, Day 19: Pride or Coming Out

Jesse was six months old by the time San Francisco Pride rolled around again.

There was no question about whether Nomi and Amanita would be taking her at least for a bit. The only thing that took a while was figuring out all the things they needed to do to make it safe for their little one.

(The fact that they weren’t going to do motorcycles again for the next decade or had been so obvious that no one felt the need to mention it.)

They went out and they had an amazing time together, even if they didn’t stay even close to the entire time. The three girls of the Marks-Caplan family, with near permanent visits from Bug and the Cluster.

Nomi and Amanita had an excellent time and based on her excited babbling, so did Jesse.

“Looks like we’re doing this again next year,” Amanita observes.

“Definitely,” Nomi agrees. “A family tradition.” One of the first she actually likes, too.


End file.
